The present invention relates to the remote configuration of business and home office devices, such as, scanners, printers, copiers and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system to allow a user to selectively and remotely enable and disable various features of the office device through communication with an office device provider. The present invention specifically allows an office device provider to produce one standard model device and then remotely configure, reconfigure, update and provide technical support and maintenance of the office device pursuant to the user is request, providing for flexible billing arrangements.
It is known that m ore and more business and individuals are relying upon microprocessors and microprocessor-based devices for their office and home-office needs. Despite the multitude of manufacturers and the wide range of choices they provide to each consumer, consumers are finding it difficult to find exactly what they need for their particular use. As consumers base purchase decisions on costs, they inevitably find that the device they need costs much more than they can spend and the device they are able to afford does not provide the full range of services they need. The present invention provides for a method and system to alleviate this costly and inefficient dilemma faced by businesses and consumers alike by providing a means to configure their particular device to fit their particular needs, and moreover, allow for reconfiguration of the device as their needs change.
There does not exist in the art a means of configuring a business office device from a remote site through the Internet or other electronic means. The prior art provides for a means to contact a business office device from a remote site and conduct a diagnostic test upon said device to determine any problems and, if any, attempt to repair those problems through connection-less electronic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,216 to Motoyama (""216) represents such a method and system. Motoyama ""216 discloses a method and system to monitor the actions of a user to determine if the device is operating properly. Motoyama ""216 discloses a system wherein an office device communicates, preferably through connection-less means, with a diagnostic service center wherein said center is made aware of the problems in the office device. Motoyama ""216 further provides for a method wherein a diagnostic service center conducts through a connection-less telephone call repairs upon the device. Motoyama ""216 does not teach, disclose, or suggest a method of reconfiguring an office device through electronic means, thereby, distinguishing itself from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,120 to Motoyama (""120) discloses a method and apparatus for controlling various modules of a device across models and products. Motoyama ""120 allows for a field service organization to utilize one intelligent system to control various models rather than several different systems. The instant invention, however, teaches a method for configuring a base business office device from a remote site in accordance with a user""s request wherein applications of said business device are enabled, disabled, and updated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,416 to Kuroyanagi et al. teaches a communication means for communicating with a centralized control system wherein the centralized control system controls a plurality of equipment through a control means based upon control data stored in a storage means. Kuroyanagi teaches a system in which the control means rewrites the control data stored in the storage means with data received from the centralized control system. Kuroyanagi, however, does not teach, suggest, or disclose a system for configuring via the Internet or other electronic communication means the business office device such that particular applications of said business office device are enabled or disabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,748 to Rivers et al. teaches a device and method wherein routines are downloaded or permanently stored in the device so that additional interpreter languages can be added to a printer by utilizing routines already stored on the device. However, the instant invention provides a system for downloading configuration information so that specific capabilities of the business office device are enabled or, in the alternative, disabled. This method is not taught, disclosed, or even suggested by Rivers et al.
Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,015, discloses a method and apparatus for transferring printer memory data from a host device to any number of peripheral terminals. The instant invention, however, does not teach the transfer of memory data from one device to another. It discloses a system wherein capabilities of the business office device can be enabled or disabled depending upon the configuration information provided to a user.
Inefficiency and consumer frustration can be alleviated by providing a means and corresponding method to not only communicate with an office device, but to provide a method to configure and/or re-configure the device to satisfy each user""s particular needs. Such a system allows a user to determine at user defined intervals, i.e., each use, monthly, or project based, what the user""s needs are or will be and then access, via the Internet or intranet or some other communications means, a service center wherein the user can download and/or access the desired, appropriate feature configurations for the device.
The present invention provides for remote configuration of a base model office device, such as for example a limited feature scanner. A base limited feature scanner can be configured remotely through the present invention so that the limited feature scanner""s capabilities are enhanced and/or modified based on the needs and desires of the user. The scanner can then operate in its enhanced and/or modified state for a user defined interval, i.e., monthly or per use of enhanced features. The user can thus pay for only the features desired at any given time for any desired periods of time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and system for allowing a user to configure the capabilities of an office device from a remote site through communication means, such as the Internet, Intranet, satellite, wireless, modem connection link, access codes provided via telecommunications, etc.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and system wherein the capabilities of a business office device can be limited and/or expanded from a remote site based upon the needs and desires of each individual user.
It is another object of this invention that a remote configuration of the capabilities of an office device be achieved at user selected intervals.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a system for remotely analyzing the operating parameters of a business office device and updating those parameters as new configuration information becomes available or developed.